The present invention relates to transferring an item between conveyors.
Many warehouses for shipping or storing items use conveyors to transport items to different locations in the warehouse for, e.g., sorting the items, storing the items, fulfilling customer orders, and the like. The warehouse may include locations where a first conveyor transfers items onto a second conveyor. For example, the first conveyor may terminate at a side of the second conveyor such that when items reach the end of the first conveyor they are pushed by the first conveyor (or some other actuator) onto the second conveyor. In some situations, the first conveyor transfers an item only at certain predefined locations on the second conveyor. As such, a controller can control the first and second conveyors so that the items are transferred from the first conveyor onto the predefined locations of the second conveyor.